Legacies
by Happygeek21
Summary: What happens when the forces of chaos break loose? The next generation of Greek, Egyptian, and Norse heroes must team up to defeat them in this epic crossover between Heroes of Olympus, The Kane Chronicles, and Magnus Chase.
1. Chapter 1

LEGACIES

Chapter 1: Jason

Jason stared out the window as the fields and trees rolled by. They'd already left the comfort of home and the bustle of civilization that felt so familiar to Jason. He knew that he should probably be scared. He knew that all of their lives were in peril. He also knew that life would never be the same for him or his sisters. He wasn't sure exactly how he knew, he just did. He also couldn't help but miss the life that he was so quickly leaving behind.

"Dad," he said. It was so silent that his voice seemed to echo off the car walls. "You still haven't told us where we're going."

It remained silent for a while until his dad decided to answer. "Somewhere safe." He said. "We go there every summer. Hopefully-." He looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself short.

The car remained silent for another few minutes until Jason decided to ask more. He was frustrated that after hours of sitting in this car, he was still no closer to knowing what was going on. It was clear to him that his parents weren't going to answer any of his questions directly, so he leaned over to his sixteen year old sister Lily. He tapped her arm and she looked up from her ancient Greek book on different types of weapons and battle techniques.

"What?" she asked. She was clearly just as annoyed as he was with the lack of information they were receiving.

"Do you know what's going on?" He questioned hopefully.

"No," she hesitated, then said in a voice loud enough that Mom and Dad would hear, "They won't tell me a thing," And glared pointedly at them. And even though she had Dad's less threatening sea green eyes, her glare was just as threatening as their Mom, Annabeth's. She also looked a lot like Mom in other respects as well. She had her blonde curly hair and calm, determined composure. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders and she wore a simple purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt with light blue denim jeans and sneakers. When she smiled, her whole face lit up, showing her softer side. She could be calm, calculating, and dangerous when she needed to, but for the most part she was a strong leader like their dad Percy with a kind heart. She was also a great sister to Jason, always looking out for him. Unlike Brooke, her younger fourteen year old sister, who Jason turned to next for information.

Brooke was almost like the inverse of her sister. She had Dad's windswept black hair and constantly smelled of the ocean. She was sarcastic and could be funny when she wanted to, but her mood could change as quickly as the tide of the sea. Despite all of that, she had her Mom's fierce gray eyes and always kept herself guarded. She wore her hair in a loose braid down her back and had on a navy blue tank top with ripped bleached jeans and combat boots that used to belong to Aunt Thalia, Dad's cousin.

Jason opened his mouth to speak to her but she glared at him and he quickly turned away. He sighed in frustration and tried to turn his thoughts elsewhere, though there wasn't much else to think about. He was twelve years old and was nothing like his sisters. He looked mostly like his mom; he had her same gray eyes and blonde hair. But pretty much everything else about him was like his Dad. He had the same easygoing, slightly sarcastic, less intense attitude his dad exhibited when he wasn't angry or stressed. He had ADHD and could never focus on anything for too long. He wasn't intimidating like Brooke or friendly and leader-like like Lily. He was just like a sad mix between their most mediocre traits. At least, that's what it felt like to Jason. He felt like he'd never amount to his sisters and especially not his parents. He didn't even have powers like Brooke and Lily. Brooke had Dad's control over water and Lily had Mom's intelligence. His Dad kept telling Jason that there was still hope of his exhibiting some abilities. He was only twelve. But Brooke had started showing her powers at age eight and Lily had always had a superior intelligence.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. Being still for this long was driving him crazy. He had so much pent up energy and his questions were about ready to boil over. He looked up at his parents pleadingly and caught his Mom's eye. Her expression turned from worry to understanding as she saw that Jason was about to burst. She put her hand on Dad's shoulder gently but when Jason looked at their expressions he saw that they were having a silent battle of wills. Of course, Mom won and Dad sighed in agitation. Seeing that Dad was about to start explaining what was happening, Lily and Brooke looked up from their respective activities. All of them had been anticipating an explanation after Camp Jupiter had been attacked and they had fled. Finally, they would get one.

See, they were Legacies, the children of Greek demigods. Their parents were Percy (the son of Poseidon) and Annabeth (the daughter of Athena). Jason, Brooke, and Lily had lived at Camp Jupiter (the Roman camp for demigods in California) for all of their lives. They would go to New York in the summers and stay at Camp Half Blood, but for the most part they lived at Camp Jupiter. It was a shock when the camp had been attacked, but usually attacks could be defended against. But not this one. Even the experts at Camp had no idea what had attacked. It was unlike anything they'd ever seen. Mom and Dad had known that this force could not be defeated easily. They would have stayed and fought, as would Brooke and Lily, if not for Jason. The strange thing about the whole situation, however, was not only that Mom and Dad had decided to run so quickly, but that they seemed to know more about it than they were saying. That's the explanation that Jason, Brooke, and Lily had been waiting for.

Unfortunately, before their Dad could start speaking, the roof of the car caved in with a heavy CRASH! Dad veered the car to the side of the road. "Everybody out! Now!" He yelled and everyone obeyed without question. Dad pulled out Riptide and Mom drew her drakon bone knife. Lily and Brooke hefted their own weapons that were previously concealed in their outfits. And Jason, well, didn't have a weapon. But he put up both his fists in defense and tried to appear confident.

The monster they faced wasn't like anything any of them had ever encountered. It had a switchblade for a head and the rest of it looked like a mortal attending a costume party like an ancient Egyptian civilian.

Both Mom and Dad stood in confusion for a second, but Dad quickly shrugged it off and lunged for the monster while Mom crept to the side to make a surprise attack while the creature held Dad's attention. They worked in harmony and knew exactly what the other was going to do. It was amazing to watch. Which was, sadly, all that Jason felt he was useful for in this situation. While Brooke and Lily ran in to help Mom and Dad, Jason tried his best to avoid the fighting and stay out of the way. He felt like a spare part that was, if anything, just a nuisance.

He ran to the car to take cover, but soon found the car a pile of ashes in front of him. The demon creature had turned the car to ashes. He looked in awe at the creature, but soon found that it had also disintegrated.

After a moment of hushed silence, Dad stomped his foot, looked up at the sky and yelled, "Why?!" Mom had a calculating look on her face that softened at seeing Dad's distress. She took him but the shoulders and led him over toward where Brooke and Lily were standing. Jason sprinted over to join the conversation.

"We need a way to get to New York." Mom said. Lily looked like she was about to speak but Mom held up a hand. "All of your questions will be answered in New York. For now, we need to contact Chiron. Percy, can you communicate with Blackjack over an iris message?"

He nodded. "I think so. I'll make the calls while you go see if anything is left under that mountain of car dust." Mom nodded and they separated to complete their tasks. Meanwhile, Lily looked about ready to murder Mom but she instead went over to the curb of the road an sat down with her arms crossed. Brooke pulled out her phone, which she had obviously guarded with her life during the fight, and leaned against a nearby tree while scrolling through her Instagram feed.

Jason was still as confused as ever, but was also exhausted and sat down next to Lily. After a while, Mom walked over a declared that the car and everything in it was officially dust. So she sat down next to Jason and tried to make conversation.

"How you feeling, J.J.?" She asked.

"Mom!" Jason said in a half-hearted attempt to display his embarrassment at being called J.J. "It's Jason. You're the only one who calls me J.J."

"Sorry" she said lightly and smiled teasingly at him. "But seriously," her tone turned somber, "How are you doing? I know the last few days must've been hard on you."

Jason shrugged. "Oh, you know. My whole world has been turned inside out, but other than that I'm doing okay." He smiled at her playfully and she smiled back. Before either of them could say more, Dad returned from his calls.

"Good news and bad news," he said, "The good news is that Blackjack and a few of his buddies are flying over to pick us up. The bad news is that a lot of people from Camp Jupiter had the same idea as us, and Camp Half-Blood is overrun with people. So we're going to have to stay at Grandma's apartment until we can figure out the best course of action. So for now, we wait. Blackjack should be here in a few hours, so maybe try to get some rest."

After hearing those words, Jason realized just how tired he was. So with that, he made a pillow out of his Mom's lap and closed his eyes for some much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Estelle

Estelle woke up to the sound of her dog Daisy barking. She looked down at her little golden retriever and smiled. Today was her birthday. She was turning twenty and she was ecstatic. She had planned the whole day out perfectly and couldn't wait to get started. She was seeing a movie with her friend Rebekah and was going to meet up with the rest of her friends afterward for some frozen yogurt. And then, to end the day off, she was going to her parent's apartment at six for some cake and to watch some of her favorite classic movies.

To prepare for the exciting day, she put on her best outfit: a white floral top with pink flowers and matching pink jeans with white sandals. She pulled her medium brown hair into a side braid and looked herself over in the mirror. Nodding in satisfaction, she went to eat breakfast while scrolling through social media.

She saw a text from her friend Rebekah. She opened the message expecting a happy birthday greeting or at least a good morning. But instead she found a message from 6am that morning. _I need your help. Something's happening to me and I don't know what's going on. _Estelle was startled. She wondered what on earth would warrant such a cryptic message from her friend. She was about to call Bekah to find out what was going on, but didn't have to because just then she heard a knock at the door. She went to open it and there stood Bekah.

"You look awful." Estelle realized afterward how that sounded. But it was her first reaction to seeing the way her friend looked. Normally, Bekah had light olive skin and straight, shoulder length, dark brown hair. Her eyebrows were prominent and fierce, and her hazel eyes always seemed to dare anyone to come near her. But now all that showed in her expression was fear and confusion. She looked exhausted and pale and her hair was a mess. She wore her pajamas, a top with a panda bear and matching black and white striped pants. They were also covered in dirt.

"What happened?" Estelle asked, but Bekah just shook her head.

"I can't talk right now" she said, "I just need a place to rest for a bit. I think I outran it but it could be here any minute."

Estelle had no idea what Bekah was talking about. She was worried that Bekah was sick or had started to maybe go a little crazy. She started to pull Bekah into her apartment when a gunshot rang through the building. Estelle paused. "What was that?" She said.

"That", Bekah said, "Would be our cue to run." She pulled Estelle out of her apartment. Both had no shoes, which Estelle thought was kind of funny, but then the gunshot rang out again and she decided that maybe it wasn't the best time to be laughing about shoes.

They ran down the staircase to the main level and shot out of the doors. "Where are we going?" Estelle asked.

Bekah turned her face down the street and pointed at a cute little Labrador. That reminded Estelle of Daisy, who was still up in the apartment. She was about to mention it when the gunshot rang out again. She looked for the source as it sounded nearer that time, and found herself staring at the Labrador again.

"Bekah", she asked in a shaky voice, "Did that Labrador just…?"

Bekah looked at Estelle like she was crazy. Given the situation, Estelle wouldn't be surprised if it were true. "You don't see it?" Bekah asked.

"The Labrador?" Estelle responded.

"No. The giant demon dog thing."

It was Estelle's turn to give her friend a look that said she thought Bekah was going insane. "What devil dog?" She said. She glanced back at the Lab, but had to do a double take. Bekah was right. That was no ordinary dog. For one thing, it was looking right at them. For another, it was looking with two glowing red eyes. Once Estelle saw that, it was all she needed to do to believe Bekah's claims. And just as suddenly as the glowing eyes had appeared, the dog grew to the size of a dump truck. Estelle gulped.

She turned to Bekah and said in a rather high pitched voice, "It's a giant devil dog."

"Yes, I can see that." Bekah said. Then the dog barked, and Estelle realized the gunshot hadn't been a gunshot. It was the dog's bark. Bekah appropriately added on, "Run." Estelle couldn't have said it better herself.

They took off down the sidewalk, running in the direction of Estelle's mom's apartment. They dashed down streets and alleyways for a long time, before finally stopping in a dance studio basement to catch their breath. How they got there, Estelle didn't have the faintest idea. All she knew was that it bought them a few minutes to work out their next move. They couldn't run forever.

"We need a way to fight it," Estelle said between breaths.

Bekah shook her head. "We have no way to fight something this big. What we need is…" she closed her eyes to think. After about a minute, her eyes shot open and she said, "I know what we have to do," she turned to Estelle and asked, "Do you have any idea where we can find a knife, or a sword?"

"Well let me just pull out my sword here and- no, I don't carry weapons around with me when I wake up, or at all for that matter!" But then she thought of something. "There was this dagger. My older brother Percy gave it me when I was younger, but I put it in storage when I moved out. It should still be in my old room."

Bekah nodded like that satisfied her, but something still seemed to bother her. "What?" Estelle asked.

"I-", she hesitated. "Never mind. It doesn't really matter." The expression she had on her face said otherwise, but just then the dog barked and Estelle decided to let it go.

They ran out the back entrance, trying to get an edge on the dog, but it was already on their tails. So they ran even faster. After what seemed like hours of running, Estelle led them onto the street where her parents lived. They booked it up to the apartment door and knocked. For one terrifying second, Estelle thought no one would answer. But then her dad, Paul, opened the door. He looked surprised to see them, before he could say anything Estelle pushed past him to her old bedroom. She pulled out a storage box from the closet and rummaged through it as quickly as possible before finally finding the glowing bronze dagger.

She and Bekah pushed into the hallway where Estelle's mom was waiting to greet them. When she found them half asleep, shoeless, and carrying an old bronze dagger, Estelle thought for sure she would freak out. But she merely looked at them with concern and finally said, "I really hope you know how to use that."

Estelle was very surprised, but for the millionth time was awakened to reality by the sound of a gunshot-like bark. "Gotta go," She said and both she and Bekah ran out of the apartment and down to the street to fight a devil dog.

They found the dog pacing the street, looking for a way to follow them into the apartment building. But he didn't have to go to them, they came to him.

"Over here, mutt breath!" Estelle shouted. The dog turned their way and without a second thought pounced on them. They rolled out of the way and while the dog skidded to a stop, Estelle lashed out with the dagger. However, she had never actually used one before, so she missed entirely and the dog turned to Bekah. It ran at her and Bekah would have been trampled, if not for the fact that at that moment she disappeared. Out of thin air.

For a moment, it was all Estelle could do to keep from crying out, but seeing that Bekah was gone, the dog turned to Estelle. Estelle hefted her dagger and slashed the dog, aiming for it's leg to give it a disadvantage in battle, but lucky for her, her aim was still horrible and she slashed it's torso instead. She knew that the dagger wouldn't inflict enough damage to kill the dog in one swipe, but then realized that maybe she was wrong. The dog disintegrated and blew away in the wind.

Estelle took a deep breath. She was drained of adrenaline at this point but also realized that Bekah was still missing. She started to really panic. So much had happened to her in the last few hours, she didn't think anything more could happen that would surprise her. That was when she saw five pegasi flying steadily towards her.

"Wha-" she started. Then she saw something more about the flying horses. Percy and his family were riding on them. "Percy?!" She shouted.

The Pegasi landed a few feet from Estelle and Percy slid off of his. "Estelle?!" he asked. He ran up to give her a hug. "Hey, baby sis, what's up?"

There was so much that needed to be said, Estelle didn't know where to start. She decided to keep it all in until they got up to the apartment.

Percy asked, "What's up with that?" Percy asked and motioned towards Estelle's bare feet. She smiled and said, "Long story." And with that they walked up to their mom's apartment, Percy's family trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I just re-read through the second chapter and realized that I said that Estelle had put on shoes when she had gotten ready in the morning, and then said that she didn't have any shoes on, so you'll just have to look past that. I'm really glad that a few people have read this and started following so thank you if you have! I'm not exactly sure where the story is going but I have a few ideas. Anyways, I'm aware that this chapter might be a little boring but I thought it might be necessary. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Chapter 3: Estelle

They all sat around Estelle and Percy's parents dining room table in awkward silence. Blue cookies sat at the middle of the table, which were untouched except for the one that Percy had started to nibble on. No one seemed to know what to do or say next. Estelle looked carefully around at everyone. Finally, someone spoke.

"Annabeth and I were hoping to leave the kids with you," Percy turned to his mom, "While we went to see Chiron. We have to talk to him about-," he hesitated and glanced at Estelle before speaking again, "-what's happening. He might know." Estelle thought this was rather ominous, and guessed that she was the reason why he spoke this way.

She had a growing list of questions, but before she could speak, Lily, Percy's oldest daughter, exclaimed, "I can't believe this!" Everyone turned to her in surprise for being suddenly so upset. "You and Mom haven't told us anything! First camp gets attacked, and you don't let us fight. Then you won't answer any of our questions, and now you won't even let us go to Camp Half Blood! Instead, we'll be stuck _here, _in this boring apartment with grandma and grandpa! We won't get to help or do anything worthwhile because you want to keep us 'safe'. News Flash: we're legacies! The world is about as safe for us as it was for you when you were our age! Oh, and then there's the fact that you and mom were only _twelve _when you went on your first quest. The bottom line is, I'm sixteen. I've trained all of my life to face this kind of stuff. I'm old enough to help and I'm going to help." Lily scowled at Percy, daring him to challenge her. Estelle had no idea where this outburst had come from, but clearly it had been building up.

Percy glanced over at his Mom helplessly. He obviously had no idea what to do. Mom had a slightly amused look on her face, as if she'd gone through this exact thing before and found it funny that her son was now facing the same thing. She told him, "I know you want to protect her, but I think that she's old enough to make her own choices. And so is Brooke, for that matter."

Brooke looked up from her phone for the first time since sitting down. "What?" she said, seeing that everyone was looking at her.

Percy sighed and said, "Brooke, what did we tell you about using the phone?" She gave him an annoyed look before going back to her phone. Until Annabeth snatched it from her hands.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. Brooked rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Not in life and death situations." Estelle thought that was an interesting phone policy, and her list of questions had only expanded since they began. However, once again Lily spake before her.

"So?" Lily asked.

Percy glanced at Annabeth and reluctantly looked back at Lily. "It's fine," he said, "You can come to camp with us. On the condition that Jason and Brooke stay here with grandma and grandpa."

This had gotten Brooke's attention. She immediately started to argue but Annabeth shut her down with a fierce look that made Estelle glad she wasn't on the other end of it. But Brooke didn't back down either, and glared back with equal ferocity. This went on for another minute, until the sink exploded.

Water flew everywhere and Percy ran to turn it off. The explosion was soon quelled but everyone was already soaked. Except for Percy and Brooke. Estelle looked in shock between the two of them. As if this day hadn't been weird enough. How on earth could either of them still be dry? More questions stacked on top of Estelle's ever-growing pile of unanswered mysteries.

Estelle was about to ask when she was interrupted yet again. Annabeth turned back to the previous conversation when she told Jason, "Okay, both Brooke and Lily can come, but you're staying here." She stared him down before he could argue.

Silence followed, mostly because no one wanted to upset Annabeth and there wasn't much else to say. However, Estelle was still bursting with questions. So she took a stab, "Um," everyone turned toward her as she began to speak, "I have no idea what on earth any of you are talking about. I've had one of the strangest mornings ever. First, Bekah comes to my door being chased by a giant demon dog, then I have to leave my dog at home to go get chased by the demon dog, _then _my old bronze dagger disintegrates it in one swipe and my best friend disappears into thin air, and on top of all that you all show up on flying horses! Then the sink explodes and you're all arguing over who goes to a summer camp?! Oh, and why are both of you not wet?" She had said all of this without taking a breath, and finally let all of her nerves, anxiety, and adrenaline out in one sigh. "Please tell me what's happening." She said in desperation and turned to Percy.

"Wow," he said, "So, there's actually a not-so-simple explanation for all of this. You might want to sit down."

"I am sitting," Estelle said.

"Oh, right," Percy responded. He took a breath and said, "So, you know all of those stories I told you when you were little?" He glanced at Estelle and she slowly nodded, not really knowing where this was going. "The ones with Greek gods and heroes? Well, they're all real."

Estelle sat in stunned silence. She knew that what he was saying sounded crazy, but she found herself believing it anyways. It would explain so much that it only made sense for it all to be real.

Before Estelle could process this too much, Brooke laughed and all attention turned to her. She shook her head and said, "Seriously, Dad? That was the worst reveal ever. You sounded way too corny and serious. No one says, 'they're all real'. That's so boring. You need to start it more like, 'look, I didn't want to be a half-blood' or 'and that's when we fell straight into Tartarus'. Start right in the middle of the action! Speaking of that, I'm also really bored. Can we leave now?"

Lily started nodding that she wanted to leave too. At this point, Estelle was sure that her brain was going to explode. How could Brooke stay so casual in a conversation like this? But Estelle also didn't really know what the right reaction was. So she started with the first question on her mind. "What's a legacy? Lily mentioned earlier that she was a legacy but I have no idea what that is."

Annabeth took the reins on answering this question. "A legacy is someone who is descended from a certain Greek god, but not directly related to them. In this case, Lily, Brooke, and Jason are the grandkids of gods. Percy and I are half-bloods. Half god, half mortal." She had tried to say all of this as slowly as possible, as if that might help Estelle wrap her head around it better.

Estelle nodded and said, "Okay. So, like, Hercules or Perseus or… Hercules?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "I swear if I hear that guy's name one more time-,"

"Okay, okay, geez," Estelle put her hands up in surrender and started again, "So, who are you two the children-," She stopped herself short and took in a sharp breath. She remembered she met Percy's dad one time. She had been about seven and Percy and Annabeth had come over because Annabeth was about to give birth to Brooke. The first day that she had come back from the hospital there was a family dinner to celebrate. Annabeth's dad, step-mom, brothers, and cousins Magnus Fierro and Alex Fierro had come. Percy's half brother on his dad's side, Tyson, had come along with his cousins Nico di Angelo, Will Solace-Angelo, and Thalia Grace. Only family had been allowed to come because otherwise the place would've been overrun with people, as Estelle's mom had told her when she couldn't find her favorite person ever, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. But there had been a man there. One she had never seen before and who looked shockingly like Percy. He had black, windswept hair and well trimmed but sort of weathered black beard. He had sea-green eyes and tanned skin, like he spent way too much time in the sun. He wore Birkenstocks, khaki Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and a cap. He looked kind but also powerful. And he was Percy's dad. Estelle had been in the presence of a Greek god. If she had to guess which one… "Poseidon." She said and turned to Percy while she continued, "You're the son of Poseidon. And Annabeth, you're the daughter of…"

"Athena." Annabeth finished.

Estelle turned to Percy again. "How could you not have told me this?"

He responded with, "Hey, don't blame me. It was all Mom's-," he stopped when he saw her glare. "Anyways, she," he sighed, "_We _didn't want you to get involved with all of this. It can be dangerous. Especially for a mortal like you."

Estelle started to nod, when something kind of disturbing came to her head. "Hey, Annabeth. Your Mom's Athena, right? I remember Percy told me she was a, um… virgin. So how exactly does that, um, work exactly?"

"We try not to go into that," Annabeth said, and Percy snickered. She glared at him and said, "Sometimes I wonder if you're still twelve years old."

He stopped laughing, but was still grinning. He leaned in to Estelle and whispered, "She's a 'brain child'". Then he continued to laugh. That only made Estelle more confused than before, so she decided to let it go.

Lily cleared her throat and said, "Well, now that _that's _over," she rolled her eyes and continued, "I still want to know when we're leaving."

"Right," Percy responded, standing up, "We'll talk more once we're at Camp Half-Blood. Estelle, you need to stay with Jason, Mom, and Dad. They can explain everything else to you that you still have questions about."

That includes just about everything from what's Camp Half-Blood to why did Bekah disappear into thin air, Estelle thought. It was going to be a long evening if she was going to learn everything about her brother's hidden life. And with that, Percy, Annabeth, Lily, and Brooke left. Estelle turned to Jason and said, "Well, I guess we better get started."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a little longer than I would have liked to post this next chapter, but I really hope you like it! If you haven't read The Kane Chronicles, then this chapter will probably make no sense to you, so sorry if that's you. It also might move a little quicker than I would have liked. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**(I do not own Percy Jackson, The Kane Chronicles, etc.)**

Chapter 4: April

*1 Week Earlier*

April pulled her black curly hair into a high pony tail as she stepped into the gymnasium. She slipped her purple backpack off her back and walked up to the stretching group of 10 to 13 year old girls in similar training leotards. She joined in the stretching and reluctantly glanced up at Coach Liz, who had her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"Late again, Miss Kane?" Liz sighed, "That's the third time in two weeks. Keep this up and we'll have you climbing the rope an extra time for every minute you're late."

April smiled politely and said it wouldn't happen again. In fact, it probably would, but she knew Liz's threats were mostly empty.

As she stretched, April glanced over to the mirror on the wall and fixed her hair. She had a mid-chocolate skin tone, dark Egyptian style eyes, and a strong jaw. For a 12 year old, she was fairly short but had a considerable amount of muscle.

She looked away from the mirror and listened as the coaches explained the day's assignment. Usually gymnastics took a great amount of concentration, but as she started training, she found that it was nearly impossible to stay focused. She tried to push on through the terrifying images that kept flashing through her head.

After about forty minutes of this struggle, April finally gave up. She told coach Liz that she wasn't feeling well and would have to go home early. She rushed over to her backpack and pulled out her phone to call her parents. Her mom, Zia, didn't pick up. She tried to call her dad but wasn't surprised when he didn't answer either. He never had his phone on him. So she called Aunt Sadie and a few minutes later found herself in Sadie's car with her three year old toddler, Jace, playing in his car seat.

As Sadie drove (well over the speed limit, obviously), she offered April a butterscotch and asked how she was feeling. Sadie had always been like the older sister April never had.

April sighed and said, "Can I tell you a secret? Not even my parents know." Sadie nodded, so April continued, "I've been having these dreams. And not like normal dreams or ba dreams either. A voice, a deep, scratchy, horrible voice starts talking. It tells me terrible things, stuff that goes beyond nightmares. It shows me scenes I could never begin to comprehend. Whole galaxies destroyed. The duat ripped apart into a thousand shreds that can never be found." April hadn't realized it, but tears had started to fall as she talked. She quickly wiped them away and turned away from Sadie. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared out of her mind. She had always had a pretty good life: going to school, learning magic, doing gymnastics. Both of her parents were supportive and loving. She had never faced anything like this before. She looked to Sadie for her some comfort or at least a reaction.

At first, she seemed very concerned and scared. However, upon seeing that April was looking at her, she changed her expression to comforting. She put one hand on April's shoulder and looked her in the eyes, which was kind of concerning seeing that she was still supposed to be driving. She told April, "I'm not gonna lie to you April. That's some pretty dangerous and scary stuff. But we'll work it out. We always do. You know, you're dad and I-"

"-fought Apophis himself and won against all odds!" April finished and giggled a little, relieving some of the tension, "Yeah. I know," she mumbled. She had only heard the story a million times. But even that wasn't quite enough to cheer her up. So she contented to gaze at the buildings rushing past as they sped back to Brooklyn House.

When they got home, Sadie said she had to run a few errands and left April to watch Jace. The toddler had always confused April. Technically, his dad was Walt Stone. But at the same time it was also the Egyptian god Anubis. They shared a body, and April didn't even want to begin to think about how that worked, much less how Jace came to be. Jace actually looked like a slightly darker version of Sadie. He had indigo blue eyes, dark black straight hair, and skin that was about April's shade of chocolate but almost seemed to glow sometimes. He was a pretty mild mannered kid, favoring his dad(s?) calm, collected manner. As April thought about it more, she realized that he was actually a son of an Egyptian god, making him one of the only Egyptian demigods to ever exist. Yep, that kid could really freak April out sometimes. But she loved him anyways.

As she nudged Jace inside, he started jumping up and down and mentioned something about cookies. April got him settled into chasing the cat, Bast Jr., around the main floor with a miniature staff. After a few hours of this, April drifted off into a restless sleep.

As April woke up, her first thought was that she didn't remember having any nightmares. The second was that there was a lot of noise around her. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes. She gasped in surprise and shock in what she saw. Half the roof had collapsed and there was a hole in the floor. The rest of Brooklyn house was an utter disaster. The floor was littered with gods know what and furniture was upended left and right. Most of the magicians staying at Brooklyn House gathered around a monster, ready to fight. The mess kind of looked like it was caused by more than just a fight, almost intentionally… April pushed the thought aside and told herself she could investigate later. At the moment she had bigger issues. And by bigger, April meant literally. The monster they faced was almost as tall as the ceiling. It had a humanoid body and a… giant bull head.

April gasped again. It was like a minotaur, those bull-faced creatures you saw on TV or heard about when talking about Greek mythology at school. But it couldn't possibly be, because Greek mythology wasn't real. Only Egyptian. April sat stunned for a few seconds, until she felt a tug at her sleeve. She turned and saw Jace tugging at her sleeve.

He pointed at the monster and said, "April, I'm scared. He has Mommy." April glanced at the beast again and saw that the monster did, in fact, have Sadie in its grasp.

April's dad charged for it and she scrambled to join in. She collected her weapons from the duat and charged. She threw every spell she knew until the monster finally let Sadie go. April ran to her side, but Sadie jumped up and mumbled, "I'm fine, you idiots. Thanks." She turned to join the fray again until she saw Jace toddling up to the monster. "Jace!", she yelled, "Someone take him away from this!"

April ran forward just as Jace got to the monster, kicked its leg, shouted, "Take that, bull face!" and blew a raspberry at it.

The monster stopped in shock, which was very unusual, but quickly continued its attack as April raced away with Jace. She heard her dad yell, "In the library, April!" and so she zoomed over and slammed the door behind her.

She wiped sweat from her coppery face and redid her loose curls into another high pony. She peeked down at Jace, who was re-enacting the entire fight, and chuckled. That kid really was strange. But also kinda cute. She sighed and tried to catch her breath. She walked further into the library with Jace on her heels and began to search for any scrolls or notes that might help her figure out what in Ra's name was going on. Turns out, she didn't have to, because just then both her parents and Sadie scrambled into the room and bolted the door. Hopefully, they would explain everything.

But of course, what she caught of the conversation her dad and Sadie were having only confused her further. "-have to get to Long Island. That's where Percy said his camp was, and that's where I first met him. We have no way to beat something like this. We need him."

Sadie only nodded her approval and said nothing. Clearly, she wasn't completely happy following whatever plan Dad was concocting. Mom looked just as confused as April felt.

"Who's Percy?" April asked.

"This guy I met a few years ago. He specialized in stuff like this, but we agreed only to contact him in emergencies. His name was Percy Jackson," Dad said.

"You mean that kid who blew up the Gateway Arch? We did an assignment on that in school a few weeks ago. Watched an interview with him and everything. You're saying he's a magician?"

"No, of course not. He's Greek. And we can't defeat a Greek monster with only Egyptian magic. That's why we need his help."

Dad glanced at Sadie and they had a silent conversation. When it was over, neither of them spoke. But April's mom did.

"Well, whatever's going on, that thing outside isn't tiring and it's already destroyed half of Brooklyn House. We managed to get everyone else to safety, but we're still in trouble. We need help, and if you think this guy can provide more help than the First Nome, then fine. I don't see why we shouldn't go to Long Isand. But if we're going, we need to leave now."

Sadie nodded and turned to Dad. "Since I see no pyramids around here, we might have to resort to a different form of transportation." She smiled wickedly and April and her Mom, then said, "Buckle up, loves," and swiftly transformed into a kite. Dad did the same, transforming into a falcon. He scooped up April and Jace while Sadie got hold of Mom. And they took off through a window.

"Buckle up. Very funny," April glared at Sadie while trying not to throw up. She didn't take too well to flying. They had landed somewhere on Long Island, though exactly where April had no clue.

Sadie smiled at April and picked up Jace. "It should be around here somewhere. At least, that's what Carter told me. Right, Carter?"

April's Dad nodded and Zia cut in, "What should?"

Dad called, "Camp Half-Blood," as he started to climb up the nearest hill. "Percy only told me a little bit about it in the brief time we talked. He said it was a shielded and protected camp, like a summer camp, for Greek demigods. He said it was near where I first met him but that's all he told me."

"Greek demigods?!" April stopped short in her tracks of following her Dad uphill.

"Yeah. We can explain later," he said. April huffed, but kept going. Her mom was almost to the top of the hill with Carter after a few minutes and Sadie kept about April's pace with Jace bouncing in her arms.

No one had anything to say, so it was silent until suddenly April's Dad stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone ran to catch up with him, and April's breath hitched as she stared down the other side of the hill.

"Holy Horus," Zia muttered.

The entire valley below was covered in strawberry fields and forest, nothing else besides a beach a little farther on. April stood, confused. But then the scene started to shift. She saw a multi-story cabin house emerge beside the strawberry fields, dozens of cabins in all different colors pop up somewhere farther away, a rock wall with lava sputtering out, a sword fighting arena, and so much more sprang up beneath her eyes. "Woah," was all she could manage to get out. If this was where this Percy Jackson guy was from, then maybe Brooklyn House actually stood a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded, hopefully it won't take as long to update the next chapter. If you're following or if you commented thank you so much it means a lot! Also, there are some weird border lines at the end that I tried to get rid of but couldn't . Hopefully I can find a way to fix that soon. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5: Jason

"Ouch! That's my foot!"

"Sorry!," Jason whispered to Estelle as he tried to sense where Estelle might be. She had Mom's invisibility hat on, so Jason couldn't exactly see her as they climbed up Half Blood Hill. They were trying to sneak into camp and listen in on whatever might be happening that was worthwhile. After Jason and Grandma had told Estelle the gist of the Greek and Roman mythology stuff, Estelle and Jason had both decided that they'd rather be at Camp Half Blood where they could actually do something useful. Grandma had agreed to drive them there as long as they didn't tell Dad about it.

So here they were, Estelle with an invisibility cap because she was a mortal and needed to sneak in past the magical barriers. They weren't sure if it would work exactly but it was the best chance they had to get her in (Jason had only been to Camp Half Blood a few times and wasn't exactly sure how mortals got through the magical barriers). After a few minutes of climbing, they got to the top. Estelle muttered, "Here goes."

And they stepped past Thalia's tree. Together. With no problem whatsoever. "I honestly didn't expect that to work," Jason said.

Estelle took off the cap and shrugged. It was late afternoon by now and everyone was heading to the dining pavilion for dinner. This was the perfect chance for Jason and Estelle to sneak into the Big House to, well, not exactly eavesdrop, but basically eavesdrop. They made their way down Half Blood Hill, trying not to attract too much attention. Somehow they managed to not be spotted and made it into the Big House. They stepped inside, looking behind them to see if anyone was following. They turned around to look for a hiding place and- "Zeus almighty," Jason squeaked.

The entire room was completely filled with people, satyrs, a few cyclops, maybe a couple gods (you never knew these days), and two very clearly angry demigods.

"Jason Iapetus Jackson!" Jason's mom fumed. Jason cringed at the sound of his full name. She only ever used his name when he was in big trouble. Clearly, now was one of those times. "I am at a loss for words." She proved that statement wrong when she proceeded to scold him for what felt like hours until Dad could calm/restrain her.

"Annabeth, come on. You know that he wanted to come. It's going to be fine. Really. We can ground him later." Dad soothed her until finally she nodded and turned to Jason with a hint of a glare still resting in the crevices of her otherwise calm and calculating expression.

"Great to see you too, Mom," Jason whispered under his breath.

"It's not his fault," Estelle said, "I dragged him here to help me get into camp. I just wanted to see for myself all of this Greek and Roman mythology stuff." Jason mouthed thank you to her when his Mom wasn't looking and she winked.

At this point everyone in the room had gone silent. When they realized that the commotion involving Jason and Estelle was over, they looked to Chiron for directions.

"The Jacksons, the Kanes, Rachel, and all head counselors may stay for the rest of the meeting. The rest of you can go on to dinner," Chiron addressed them and waited patiently as majority of people who were in the room before filed out.

Once they had left, he cleared his throat, though that was unnecessary because he already had everyone's undivided attention. "Please sit down, everyone. We need to discuss everything that has happened and plan a course of action. Annabeth," Chiron gestured for her to talk.

"Camp Jupiter was attacked. Normally, winning a battle would have been easy for us, but we have no idea what attacked us. It called itself a god, a bringer of chaos. No one knew how to fight it and many people died. Percy and I would have fought but it was too risky. We had kids to protect. But in order to keep more from happening, we have to know what attacked our camp. Sadie," she nodded at an older but still very good looking blonde with violet tips and a sleek leather jacket, "long time no see. Do you know anything about the attack?"

Chiron looked surprised at the fact that Mom already knew who Sadie was, but he didn't say anything. Instead, Sadie took the reins of the conversation. "If it wasn't any Greek or Roman god, then it was probably Egyptian. I've never heard of any that are specifically bringers of chaos but it was probably aligned with Apophis."

"Apophis?" Jason asked.

"The Egyptian version of chaos. Anyway, we had our own attack a week ago from what looked like a minotaur. There must be some sort of correlation in these attacks."

"Yeah," Dad said, "We were also attacked by these demon monsters on the way here. Any idea what they wanted? And why Egyptian monsters would attack us?"

Sadie shook her head, "We don't know what is going on, and we have no way to fight something that we don't understand. If we knew why these mix ups in monsters was happening, we might be able to stop it."

Everyone mulled that over for a few minutes. No one seemed to have any idea why the Greek and Egyptian worlds were clashing. Jason was still kind of stunned that Egyptian mythology was even real, but everyone else seemed to think it was normal so he went along with it anyways.

After a while, someone new spoke up, someone Jason had never seen before. She looked about his age. She had golden brown skin, her hair had loose black curls, and her eyes were dark brown. She was strong and her jawline was amazing. Jason found himself staring at her for a second too long, but quickly snapped back to reality. She said, "There's something else. I didn't want to mention it, because I didn't want anyone to worry, but I think that it might be important. For a week or two before the monster attacked Brooklyn House, I'd been having these horrible dreams about chaos and the world ending. And that might seem normal, but it was so intense. I could almost feel this horrible presence taking over me. Since I've arrived here, it's faded. But, I still feel it sometimes. And I think it might be connected to this, whatever is happening."

"That's dark," Estelle muttered.

Dad said, "So what you're saying is that this presence that you felt might have something to do with the attacks?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," the girl said.

Sadie added, "Well if the presence was stronger at Brooklyn House, then maybe that's where we need to look for the source."

Mom nodded, "Yeah. We should put together a team to go scout that out, and the rest of us can stay here to protect camp since the barriers are down," So _that's _how Estelle got into camp so easily, Jason thought, the barriers were down. Mom continued, "and in case any other leads come up."

"Well, I'm going," Lily said.

"No, you're not. We need our best fighters here, to protect camp. Since last week the barrier has been down. There have been monster attacks like you wouldn't believe and you're one of the best fighters we know. We'll have Brooke go on the mission instead," Mom told Lily. Lily looked like she was ready to argue but Mom shot her down with one of her famous glares.

Lily sighed and said, "Fine."

Brooke looked a little irritated. She seemed to be building up a bubble of loathing that was about ready to pop. Finally, it burst. "I can't believe you care more about her than me. You always hold her back but let me go into the fray. Wow, I feel so loved. But you know what? I'm sick of you people anyway, so I'll go to this 'Brooklyn House' place, and I'll take Jason and Estelle with me. They're underappreciated too, and I want some people with me who won't annoy me to death."

Nico, a guy who was friends with dad and head councilor of the Hades cabin mumbled, "Wow. Since when was your daughter Thalia Grace?"

Brooke glared at him and he added, "Never mind. She's definitely Annabeth's daughter."

Dad chuckled. Brooke sighed, and Chiron began, "That's fine, but Estelle can't go. She's mortal and would be in too much danger. Why doesn't April come along instead?"

The girl who spoke before shrugged and said, "It makes more sense if I go. I already know the place and I'm the one who felt the presence earlier."

"So it's settled," Chiron concluded, "Brooke will lead the quest for information from Brooklyn House. Whatever you find, report back to Camp Halfblood so we can send out an official quest to fix all of this."

"What am I supposed to do?" Estelle asked. She looked a little uncomfortable with everything that was happening. She probably wasn't used to the whole Mythology thing. It must have been a lot to get used to if you didn't grow up with it.

"Well, you shouldn't be in Camp in the first place, seeing as you're mortal, but since you're here, you can help defend Camp with the rest of us. Join in the shifts."

Estelle nodded. It seemed fine to her that she stayed here to defend a strange place with people she barely knew. Again, Jason wondered what life would have been like growing up not knowing about the mythology stuff. It was all he had ever known. He had gone to a mortal elementary school for a while, but then they had moved Camp Jupiter so Lily and Brooke could train, and from then on Jason's whole world had been full of battles and mythology and gods and demigods. His Dad had even been a preator for a while. He knew that he should have fit in among the Greek and Roman world, but he just hadn't. He'd never shown any remarkable abilities, never been good with swords or in battle. He just felt like maybe he'd fit in better among mortals. But his Dad was the legendary Percy Jackson, and he felt that he should try to live up to that. Of course he couldn't be more different from his Dad. Maybe if he had grown up in the mortal world, he wouldn't be going on any ridiculous quests now, trying to live up to something he never could.

He brushed all of those negative thoughts away, however, and tried to focus on the task ahead. But before he could start prepping at all, the shadows across the room from him warped, and three people appeared from the shadows. One of them collapsed, a girl who looked to be around Estelle's age. Another one was a guy that Jason didn't recognize in the slightest, but he did recognize Ryan Valdez.

"What-" Jason started but was cut off by Estelle.

"Bekah!" She dashed over to the girl and put her head in her lap. "I need a doctor!" She said.

Nico said that Will, his husband, could handle it, but Nico himself looked pretty freaked out. Will tried to ask what was the matter but Nico just shook his head and ran off. Everyone was in complete shock at this point as they all waited to see if the girl would wake up.

"It looks like we'll have to finish discussing this later," Chiron said and dismissed everyone but Will and Estelle from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rebekah

*10 hours earlier*

The world dissolved into endless darkness. Rebekah was swimming in an inky pool of shadows. No, more than that- she was sinking. Drowning, unable to call out. She tried to breathe, but nothing came out. Thoughts of her deepest regrets and struggles surfaced. Now she was being swallowed up by more than just shadows. When it all seemed like too much to take, one thought was clearer than the rest. "He's gone forever. And it's all my fault," the thought wouldn't get out and threatened to consume her along with everything else. After an agonizingly long second, her ears popped and a breath managed to escape her. She caught a glimpse of her surroundings before she collapsed onto the cool concrete floor. She was in the shadow of orange-red lockers, which blurred past her as she lost consciousness.

When Bekah woke up, she found herself in a stiff bed with glaring lights above her. She blinked a few times and groggily pulled herself up into a sitting position. She didn't really remember what had happened, other than there was a lot of darkness, and then she had woken up here. She was in a bed, covered by a sterile white sheet. She scanned her surroundings, surveying the exits, windows, and people- anything that might be useful to her in the next few moments. There were two windows directly in front of her, both looking out onto a quiet suburb street. There was one door on her left, propped open, and sitting next to it were a few chairs, on which a sick looking teenager was slumped over. Next to that was positioned a desk with a middle aged man on one side and a panicked looking teen on the other. There were a few beds identical to Rebekah's that surrounded her, which held some more sick looking teens on them. Then on the right side of her was-

"Ah!", Bekah jumped as she noticed a pudgy boy with a baseball cap on leaning over her. He looked about sixteen and had wispy brown hair and eyes.

"Sorry!" he said nervously and jumped back.

Bekah glared at him. He gulped and ran over to the boy at the desk. Whatever conversation the kid at the desk had been having with what was obviously a middle aged male nurse before was done. He came over to Bekah.

"What do you want, desk boy?" Bekah asked. She immediately regretted calling him 'desk boy'.

He smiled at her. He had a lopsided grin and dimples. His dark brown eyes and hair were also surprisingly good looking. However, he was a little scrawny for a teenager. He looked about fourteen years old. Rebekah smirked at him. He couldn't be less intimidating. At least he wouldn't be a threat. Whatever secrets he had to hide- and everyone had them- they couldn't be too serious. He had that kind of aura about him.

"Desk boy?", the kid muttered before speaking to her, "We found you lying unconscious by the lockers. You're clearly too old to be a student, so, um… what happened? Why are you in the school?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. It always matters."

"I was just passing through. And anyways, it's none of your business."

"I make it my business to know these things. So, what are you doing here?"

"Leaving."

"No, for real. Why did you pass out in the school hallway? How did you get there?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"You don't know? Do you at least know who you are?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I know who I am."

The kid turned to his pudgy friend and raised his eyebrows. Pudgy shook his head and shrugged."

The kid turned back to Bekah. He had a very visible look of confusion before he whispered something under his breath. Bekah didn't quite catch what it was but it sounded like he was asking, "What are you?"

Bekah was furious that all of this happened and desperately confused. Last thing she remembered before the darkness was being flooded with someone else's memories, attacked by a giant dog with glowing red eyes, and running through New York with her roommate Estelle to reach Estelle's parents apartment. Now she was who knows where, with complete strangers in a strange high school with no way back to her friend. There were just so many mysteries. That's all her life ever was, mysteries. She was tired of it.

She spent a few moments going over what the best thing to do next was, so she decided to get the basic information before heading out to get back to Estelle.

"Where am I? Who are you people? And could I please have some food, I'm actually starving." She said.

Desk boy looked at her with surprise. "You don't know where we are?"

Bekah shook her head.

He shrugged and said, "Westpoint High School, Indianapolis."

"Indianapolis?" Bekah asked with shock. It was probably evident on her face, because pudgy and desk boy looked very concerned.

"What's that look?"

Bekah knew she would sound crazy if she said it, but she didn't she anyone else who was willing to listen to her predicament. "You wouldn't' believe me if I told you."

"Oh, I would. Trust me."

"I- I was in New York. With my friend. We were running, running from this giant monster dog. And then everything suddenly went dark for a moment. I felt like I was being swallowed by shadows. Then it just stopped, and I was here, and-" She paused and looked up at the kid, "Why am I telling you all this?"

"Because you can trust me. And that isn't as crazy as you think it is. I've heard worse." He paused for a moment and looked Bekah over. "You're not a demigod, are you?"

"A what now?" She had thought she was going crazy. Clearly, this guy was worse than her.

"I guess not. Well, even if you aren't a demigod, there is something different about you. Chuck smelled it."

"Chuck?"

"My friend." He motioned to pudgy, who waved and then jumped back a little. He was clearly terrified of something.

"He _smelled _me?"

Chuck blushed and nodded. Bekah glared at him.

"We can help you. Get you back home. Where is that, exactly?"

"None of your business. And even if it were, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're clearly insane! What on earth is a demigod, and how can he smell me, because last I checked I didn't smell that bad. Also, how would you get-" Bekah paused midsentence as the desk lady called for "Ryan Valdez."

Desk boy turned around. By the desk was a middle aged lady with caramel brown hair and dark almond shaped eyes. She looked stunning, even in just jeans and a brown stained white cotton t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun. Something about her struck Bekah as familiar. And it wasn't just that she looked like a lighter version of desk boy. She was obviously desk boy's mom. But there was something else, Bekah couldn't quite place.

Desk boy, Ryan Valdez, went over to his mom and they talked for a moment in hushed tones. Then Chuck went over as well and joined in. After a few very frustrating minutes, they broke their little whisper huddle and came over to Bekah.

Valdez's mom looked at Bekah with concern, probably noticing Bekah's messy hair, fresh scrapes and bruises, pajamas, and lack of shoes. "What happened here?" She asked.

"What's it to you?" Bekah responded. She was so done with questions at this point. Her whole life was one big question. Where did her dad disappear to? Will he ever come back? Who took him? Did he leave on his own? Why do strange things always seem to happen around Bekah? What is this demigod business? Who are these people? Questions, questions, questions. She just wanted to be back with her friend Estelle. Studying for exams, going on double dates to the movies, crying to each other over breakups. Why couldn't life be that simple and carefree forever? That was Bekah's most haunting question. What was so wrong with a normal life? Thoughts like this threatened to consume her, so she pushed them aside.

"I just want to know if we could help." Valdez's mom said, snapping Bekah back to reality.

"Well, I could use a change of clothes. And a way to get back home."

"Where's that?"

"This is gonna sound crazy," Bekah started, and noticed the knowing look that Valdez's mom was giving her, "But New York. My friend lives there too and she needs my help. I have to get there as quick as possible. Do you have a quick way to get to New York? I don't have any money, by the way."

"I think we could help. But you'll have to trust us."

She glanced over at Chuck and Ryan. They both nodded at her, telling her she really could trust them. At this point, she had no other options, so she took the chance. She didn't really trust them. She never _really _trusted anyone. That was just another way to get your heart broken. But she would have to try if she was going to get home. So she nodded up at Valdez's mom, and stood up, ready to follow them out of this dingy High School nurse's office.

As they were walking out, Ryan turned to her and mentioned, "I never got your name."

"Yeah. You didn't"

"Oh, you know what I mean. What's your name?"

"That's none of your business."

"Actually, it kinda is. See, when a guy is escorting a girl home, he usually needs her name."

"I'm twenty one, kid. Don't get any ideas."

He put his hands up in fake surrender, and continued, "At least give me some initials."

Bekah smirked at him. "Fine, you want them?"

He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. He was cute for a fourteen year old, but not Bekah style. And way too young. But she humored him anyways, "Alright, here they are, N.O."

"N.O.?" Chuck joined into the conversation. He seemed to be getting over his fear enough to talk to her. He looked confused for a second. His eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes, Bekah noticed, held a certain innocence to them. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, I get it. Funny."

He looked slightly embarrassed and walked a little quicker to get up to Ryan's mom.

"I still need your name," Ryan said.

"I'm really sure you don't."

"I guess the better question is why aren't you telling me?"

Bekah shrugged. "Names can be dangerous things."

_Sure they can. But there's really no harm in telling him yours._

She paused and whispered, "Bekah. My name's Rebekah." Then she looked up. "Who said that?"

Ryan looked at her with concern. "Said what?"

_He can't hear me. Only you can._

"That."

Ryan shook his head. "You sure you're okay?"

Bekah was starting to get lightheaded.

_You want to know what's going on? Why they were talking about demigods?_

"Who are you?" Bekah thought.

_Let me show you. _

The lightheadedness got worse. Bekah collapsed, and everything went black.


End file.
